Invisible a los ojos
by Hyugita390
Summary: No todo es color rosa, y ella lo sabía. Pero el no estar consciente del resto de matices que existen, puede traer problemas. Hay colores que no solo se ven, se sienten, y él lo sabía.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo sé, en verdad, no lo he olvidado.  
Lamento mucho que no haya publicado el resto de mi primer fic —'Cuando un genio se enamora'—... En poco más de dos años. Y, en realidad no tengo una buena excusa por no haberlo hecho, pero sí la noticia de que pronto volveré a actualizarlo.  
_

_Han pasado infinidad de cosas en este lapso se tiempo, he cambiado y pienso diferente a como lo hacía en ese entonces.  
Debo confesar que no estoy pasando un momento agradable, y si algo puede ayudarme a salir poco a poco de eso, es compartir con esta bella familia lo que siento. Francamente, no puedo volver a dejar de lado esto._

Espero les guste este fic. Nos leemos abajo. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA/ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

* * *

—Vamos, maldita sea —mascullé cubriendo mi cara con las cobijas—, ¿por qué, por qué?

Al parecer, cometí un error garrafal al escoger esta habitación cuando llegamos a este departamento, o quizá el error fue mi elección de cortinas, sí, quizá las cortinas.  
La luna, siempre que es llena, deja pasar su más pura, brillante y asquerosamente penetrante luz a través de mi ventana. A las tres de la mañana. Justo en mi rostro.  
Cuando lo que menos quiero en estos días es abrir los ojos de golpe en medio de la noche, con un demonio…

_Será un día largo, debo tratar de dormir, si bien serán solo unas pocas horas, siempre son mejor que nada, pensé cerrando pesadamente los ojos, hundiéndome en un calor sofocante gracias a estar debajo de tres gruesas capas de tela._

_...o, en vez de gastar en cortinas nuevas, simplemente podría mover la cama de lugar. Sí, mejor solo la cama._

.

Desperté cuando mi madre se había ido a trabajar. Seguramente vino a despedirse de mí y yo solo le deseé un buen día para volverme a dormir luego de eso. Tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera lo recuerdo, pero tengo la certeza de que así pasó.

El mismo sentimiento que me había abandonado hasta que logré conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, regresó. A seguirme jodiendo la existencia.  
Su voz llegaba a mi mente y hacía eco unos minutos para luego difuminarse abriendo paso a mis propios pensamientos.  
Sin duda, parecía más un sonido indescifrable que una voz como tal. Sabía que decía algo, más no podía entender qué, tan solo lo intuía; hablaba recuerdos, hablaba nuestros recuerdos, narraba el presente de aquel entonces, que al alejarse más con cada día que pasa, deja una huella en cada rincón de mi alma. Aunque, ciertamente, me dolía dejarlo ir, sabía que me dolería más si yo me resignaba a dejar que se quedara. Se convertía poco a poco en pasado porque yo lo permitía, porque yo lo obligaba.

De cualquier manera, aunque me dijese sus razones ese día, sé que jamás voy a poder saber la verdad. A veces ni las personas mismas saben por qué hacen las cosas, si bien, en el fondo creen saberlo, tan solo toman los impresiones y emociones más superficiales que encuentran en sí mismos y los exteriorizan —en ocasiones por temor a la confusión—, y la mayoría de las veces, no escatiman en el hecho de poder dañar a otra persona, pues eso ya no importa.

— _¿Estás segura de que no quieres saber? —lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza para, inmediatamente, volver a verlo a los ojos, dándole a entender que sí quería enterarme de sus razones, me doliera lo que me doliera. Tenía que saberlo o estaba segura de que no dormiría tranquila por un tiempo—Yo quiero —hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y proseguir— mi independencia, explorar. Me dediqué por varios días a pensar y a pensar si era esto lo que en verdad quería, así que cuando quise mirar hacia adelante…—se le secó la boca, no obstante, continuó como si toda la humanidad y el tacto abandonaran su ser, dirigiéndome una mirada socarrona— Ya no vi nada más._

Me levanté de la cama con menos ganas que el día anterior.  
Hoy, era uno de esos días, perteneciente a ese grupo, pero completamente diferente. Quizá lloraría, quizá no. Quizá estallaría la rabia que tenía acumulada en mi corazón o tal vez me quedaría horas sentada, mirando el infinito y darme cuenta que, para mí, eso significaba nadar en el vacío, en la nada, que, a fin de cuentas, yo misma creaba.

—_De todas... —dije tratando de reprimir el llanto, casi atragantándome con el bocado de tristeza en mi garganta—Todas las cosas en las que tú me impulsaste a creer, todos esos pensamientos que tanto pregonabas y esparcías, todas las cosas que decías dirigían tu vida y acciones— no pude más, dejé salir mi estruendosa voz de golpe, acompañada de lágrimas que pareciesen no tener fin—, ¡¿qué demonios pasó con todo eso?! —algunas personas alrededor nuestro se percataron de mi reclamo y volvieron su vista a nuestra dirección— ¡¿Te resulta tan fácil, de un día para otro, dejarlas a un lado, olvidarlas y esperar a que yo las olvide también?! —grité retándolo mientras me miraba como si estuviese loca, como si él no fuera la persona de la que yo estaba hablando, o incluso, estando consciente de que él no tenía la razón, pero sin el puto valor de aceptar que yo decía la verdad— ¡¿Acaso fue todo una mentira?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos, sonreírme y decir que aunque fuésemos jóvenes querías luchar por un futuro junto a mí y ahora, salir con esto?! —perdí el control— ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ PARA QUE DEJARAS DE CONFIAR?!_

—… —_por supuesto que dijo nada. Claro, el cabrón me había subestimado; jamás se imaginó que fuese capaz de confrontarlo.  
Lo único que supo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y soltar un "hmp" a la par que una sonrisa._

—_Yo creía en ti. Siempre me convenciste de que cuando cometemos un error, debemos darnos cuenta nosotros mismos y hacer algo al respecto, que debíamos detenernos un segundo a ver qué estaba mal con uno —logré expresar—. Aplicar ese mismo principio a los pequeños detalles entre tú y yo, darnos cuenta de que, aunque no fuese tan grande, todo nuestro afecto quedaba plasmado… Y, mírate, fuiste el primero en decidir ser incongruente e ir en contra de lo que, en un inicio, creías que era tu modo de vivir y actuar._

_Continuaba sin decir palabra. Lo veía en sus ojos: no podía creer que me había dado cuenta de lo que hizo y ahora yo lo dejaba al descubierto sobre la mesa. En su cara._

_Seguí._

—_Dijiste que había cambiado desde que entramos a la Universidad —dirigí la mirada a sus ojos, mucho más tranquila que hace un momento—: al parecer no te diste cuenta de cómo lo hacías también. Te desconozco._

_Rió__ sonoramente y sentí en mis ojos otra ola de lágrimas aproximarse. Era un maldito, se estaba burlando de mí._

Al desperezarme sentí los músculos de la espalda relajarse. Diablos, me hacía falta una ducha; necesitaba dejar toda esa basura de lado un rato, es por eso que después de perderme en el agua caliente, saldría a caminar.  
El baño me cayó tan bien que al mirarme al espejo era como si no estuviese pasándome algo. Mis ojos, en cambio, desentonaban con el resto de mi aspecto tranquilo. No a simple vista, pero había algo que no encajaba.

—_Ya no veo ese brillo en tus ojos, ha desaparecido —lo peor de todo es que parecía no lamentar aquello, tan solo fingía que lo hacía—, esto ha dejado de ser lo que solía._

_Desde que él llegó, yo no había podido dejar de llorar. Quería decirle tanto, que inclusive lo que estaba a punto de decirme era posible de cambiar —aunque tenía claro que no había marcha atrás—, pero no podía, no podía dejar de escucharlo, y entre más lo hacía, el llanto se encargaba de que se quedara todo como estaba, me impedía hablar, me impedía verlo con claridad, me impedía el movimiento, me impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el querer seguir llorando._

Gin, mi perro, se acercó a mi cuerpo, levantándose en dos patas y posándolas en mis piernas, tirando ligeramente de la toalla que me envolvía. Esa era su forma de saludar o de darme a entender que quería algo.

—Dame un momento y te daré de comer_—. _Ese ser parecía más un humano que un perro. Resopló y se dirigió a su lugar preferido a esperar su comida, pacientemente, pues, en cuanto me viera salir de mi habitación, llevaría su plato ante mis pies dedicándome una mirada insistente, pero suave, la cual me obligaría a ir corriendo a la cocina, servirle croquetas y agua, mientras. Sabe Kami cuándo aprendió a comportarse así, estaba claro que ni mi madre ni yo éramos responsables de eso.

Abrí cuatro cajones de mi armario y saqué la ropa que necesitaba, me vestí y salí del cuarto. Fui a la cocina por el alimento de Gin, vacié una generosa, pero no exagerada cantidad de comida en su recipiente, para inmediatamente llenar el otro con agua. Se aproximó cautelosamente, echó un vistazo a mi rostro emitiendo un suave ladrido y comenzó a comer. Me ponía contenta verlo entusiasmado.  
Moría por salir de casa y sentir el aire frío de enero, así que me apresuré a arreglarme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sujeté mi cabello —que ya estaba considerablemente largo— en una coleta; últimamente, en vez de ser algo por lo que me sintiese orgullosa, me estorbaba y hacía sentir incómoda. Gustaba de recogerlo en dos moños altos, pero había crecido tanto que su peso hacía que ese peinando no durara mucho, y tampoco tenía la intención de dedicarle más de cinco minutos, así que era mejor optar por uno más fácil; el fleco, gracias a Kami, no era un problema, solo tenía que cepillarlo una vez y con eso quedaba en su lugar. Busqué mis lentes, los limpié rápidamente y me los puse.  
Tomé mi celular, audífonos —que me coloqué en alrededor del cuello— y llaves. Eché algunas monedas y mi tarjeta de metro en algún bolsillo de mis jeans oscuros y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Regreso después, Gin—. Salí, cerré la puerta y respiré profundamente. Ah, el exterior. No podía recordar el día en que comenzó a gustarme estar afuera…

—_Ah, con que eso era —solté mientras asentía con la cabeza—; bien, pues te deseo lo mejor encontrando mujeres, por aquí y por allá —espeté, armándome de valor para mirarlo a los ojos—. Vete a coger cuanto quieras, ya que te deshiciste de lo único que te impedía irte —estaba tan jodidamente enojada que no podía dejar de hablar—. Oh, por Dios, lo olvidaba: no dejes pasar la oportunidad de hacerte un par de exámenes de vez en cuando o tu pene sufrirá las consecuencias._

— _¡Dios, cálmate!_

— _¿Qué me calme? —bufé— Estoy calmada —y en verdad lo estaba, tan solo había aclarado mi garganta y había decidido ser directa. Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era cierta, ambos lo sabíamos, y así como él pudo tomar tres años de su vida conmigo y arrojarlos a la basura, yo podía hacer lo mismo con mi delicadeza._

Oh, ya recuerdo. Para no escuchar mis propios pensamientos.  
Comencé a bajar las escaleras del edificio, tomándome mi tiempo.  
Bien, jamás creí que pudiera decir eso. Adoraba estar sola, en mi casa, bueno, con Gin haciéndome compañía. Era algo de lo que, pensé, nunca me cansaría. Quería bastante a mi familia, amigos y a él… Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la sensación de estar acompañada por nada más y nada menos que yo misma; el tiempo que pasaba sola, sin hablar con alguien más, era delicioso. Podía pensar en todo y en nada, era tiempo que aprovechaba para reflexionar acerca de la escuela, mi relación, mi familia, o de lo bonitos que eran los jueves y lo mucho que me desagrada el sabor del alcohol. De cualquier cosa…

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí —esa voz que vino de un piso arriba hizo a un lado mi reflexión, molestándome, pero también haciendo pedazos los recuerdos amargos que se negaban a irse, cosa que agradecía—. ¿Cómo te va, Tenten? —de un salto arriesgado que hizo que me sudaran las manos, se colocó frente a mí, impidiendo el paso.

—A un lado, problemático —dije soltando una sonora risa, apartándolo con mi brazo.

—Vamos, no te enojes. ¿A dónde vas?

—Lejos.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No, gracias —venía detrás de mí, casi podía sentir sus botas pisando las mías. Seguramente se había levantado hoy con la firme convicción de fastidiarme, no era así como Shikamaru solía comportarse.

—Tengo cigarros —musitó.

_Mierda, repuse en mi interior. _No hizo falta decir más, él supo que había dado en el blanco. Hacía unas tres semanas que no encontraba la oportunidad de fumar y me moría por hacerlo. Fumar no un cigarro, sino una cajetilla entera.

—Yo tengo encendedor —mascullé dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando el pequeño artefacto de color naranja traslúcido. Guiñó su ojo correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

_Carajo, ahora que me había vendido por cigarros, esperaba que al menos fueran mentolados._

* * *

_Ha sido un comienzo corto, pero resultó como yo quería. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí, pues no hay mejor sensación que compartir con ustedes el comienzo de una historia que me hace estar satisfecha._

_Un abrazo enorme, dondequiera que se encuentren. Nos leemos la próxima semana.  
_  
_PD: Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, no duden en mandarme un mensaje, por favor. Trato de fijarme y siempre reviso varias ocaciones, pero, a veces, se me pasa._

_Hyugita390_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chicas y chicos, qué tal, espero se encuentren de maravilla. Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de este fic, deseando que lo disfruten. :D  
_

_Agradezco los follows, favorites y reviews que han dejado, significan muchísimo para mí._

_Bueno, les dejo con la continuación, nos leemos abajo. :3_

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA/ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

* * *

Una y otra, y otra vez, seguía viéndolo, oyéndolo, sintiéndolo; lo soportaba –ya que quería sacarlo todo de una vez– hasta el punto en que sentía que el abatimiento se aproximaba a salir al exterior mediante suspiros y, posteriormente, el llanto. Una, quizá dos, en extremo, tres, permitía que abandonaran mi cuerpo. No más. Él no merecía mis lágrimas y yo no merecía estar sufriendo más de la cuenta. Estoy mal, lo admito sin orgullo –como debe y quiero que sea–, pero eso no significa tener que prolongar mi sanación al rascar las heridas una vez que han comenzado a cicatrizar. Vivir las emociones, mientras nos invaden, –a mi punto de vista– es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos salir del hoyo: aquellos que reprimen lo que sienten y evitan el duelo cuando es tiempo de hallarse en él, en algún punto en el futuro sufren por la misma razón. Las sombras, los recuerdos, los olores, sabores, colores y texturas, amenazarán con invadirnos en un santiamén. No podremos tratar de escapar a ser poseídos por siempre. Seguro, a paso tardo y paciente, nos alcanzan y nos hacen añicos la vida; dejarlas tomarte por completo desde la primera oportunidad que se nos presenten está bien. Yo, que me doy ese lujo, sobrellevo la carga que yo misma me eché en los hombros. Prefiero esto a solo prolongar lo inevitable y seguir padeciendo aun cuando hayan pasado meses, incluso años.

El tiempo no pasa en vano y hay ocasiones en las que, en vez de destruir lo que –se supone– ha sucumbido ante él, enaltece en un instante lo que estuvo construido en un principio. Buenas o malas, invariablemente, las consecuencias aparecen. Será esto con lo que él tendrá que lidiar, ya no temprano, si no tarde. Y qué ridículo.  
Para mí, en este momento, no hay necesidad de seguir perdiendo el tiempo acongojándome. Los ecos de aquel incidente comienzan poco a poco a desaparecer y, consecutivamente, a ser desechados de mis pensamientos presentes. Se sentía bien llorar, pero se siente mucho mejor levantarse, tomar una larga ducha e ir por la vida sin los ojos hinchados.

Se siente bien –y extraño al mismo tiempo– sonreír de vez en cuando.

El poder estar con alguien aunque el silencio reinara, era todo lo que lo pedía, lo que en serio me gustaba y lo que más valoraba, sobre todo ahora. Si bien tenía cosas que debía hacer en la casa, pasadas unas tres semanas desde que mi primer semestre en la Universidad acabara, comencé a aburrirme del hecho de cumplir con lo mismo diario, pues en mi situación actual lo que ello conlleva es, en todos los sentidos, desagradable. La rutina, ahora más que nunca, no era una opción. Y no pienso que esté mal vivir bajo una, sin embargo, no le cae bien a mi circunstancia.

**.**

Bajamos las escaleras, nuestras voces brillaban por su ausencia y únicamente se escuchaban dos pares de botas pisando fuerte y, más allá, el tráfico de la avenida de enfrente.  
Llegamos a la planta baja y antes de salir, dirigimos un saludo al portero –buen hombre, por cierto– quien nos correspondió con una sonrisa radiante. Abrí el portón del edificio, que por fin estaba arreglado después de haber permanecido más de cuatro meses con la chapa hecha mierda gracias a los imprudentes inquilinos a los que les valía sorbete cerrarlo como personas pensantes. De un salto, pusimos los pies en la acera.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —habló por fin.

—Ya te dije —y levantando mis brazos a forma de exageración, respiré hondamente—, lejos.

Guardó silencio. Caminamos hacia la avenida que atravesaba toda la ciudad, de un extremo a otro. De pronto, un viento Sur nos impactó de costado. Yo había girado mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto para no arriesgarme a que alguna basurilla entrara en mis ojos –y, para tal fin, funcionó–, pero en cuanto la quise poner de nuevo en su lugar, mi cabello se estrelló bruscamente contra mi cara, mi boca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio debido a la impresión. Mi acompañante tuvo que halar de mi playera para que no pusiera un pie en la avenida y los autos fueran a dejarme como una alfombra.

—Agh, ¡carajo! —me quejé tratando de escupir una buena cantidad de cabello que ahora tenía en la lengua, mientras Shikamaru reía por lo bajo— Para ya —lo miré y rolé los ojos, avergonzada e irritada por tan ridícula escenita.

—Debes hacer algo con ese cabello, problemática, casi te mata —intervino cuando pudo contener la risa lo suficiente para hablar—, además lo tienes hecho rayos.

—Lo mismo digo, tan solo mírate, el tuyo parece una escoba.

—Si de artefactos de limpieza hablamos, el que te cargas, tiene pinta de trapeador viejo.

—Como si me importara —y la verdad, no. Ni un poco. De todas las desgracias que vinieron a mí, una tras otra, mi cabello maltratado es la que menos me interesa.

La luz del semáforo peatonal se tornó de color verde. Caminamos hacia el otro lado junto con otras tres personas. Sin reflexionarlo demasiado, me estaba dirigiendo a la parada del bus y hundía mi mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón tratando de hallar unas monedas.

—Oy, ¿a dónde vamos? —paró en seco, desconcertado.

Momentos atrás, se me ocurrió una idea, que si bien no era la gran cosa, parecía que podríamos pasarla más o menos a gusto.

—A donde el viento nos lleve —suspiré imitando a las actrices de los comerciales de productos para el cabello, provocando que mi coleta se estampara contra mi rostro tal cual había ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Durante mi intento por arrugar mis labios hasta tener el pico parado y 'parecer' sensual, el trolebús llegó y la gente que estaba formada para abordarlo se quedó mirándome unos segundos, para luego negar con la cabeza y comenzar a subir. Me boté de la risa al imaginarme cuán boba lucía. Shikamaru rio conmigo, se posó junto a mí y me dio un golpecito en la nuca.

—Vamos, torpe —susurró tirando suavemente de mi flequillo hasta estampar mi frente con la suya y dedicarme una sonrisa sincera—, subamos. Y, espero que ese lugar a donde el viento nos lleve, sea uno en el que pueda tirarme y fumar a mis anchas.

**.**

El respeto al espacio personal era un concepto que la mayoría de las personas que utilizan el transporte público ignoraba o se lo pasaba cínicamente por la entrepierna. Por más que Shikamaru había tratado de evitar que los hombres rozaran alguna parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo, solo lo había logrado un par de veces, pues apenas había espacio para respirar y le era difícil moverse entre tantos hombres con voluptuosos y sudorosos cuerpos, señoras con bolsas de mano que más bien parecían costales de basura –estorbosos y llenos de porquería– y niños, por los cuales había que estarse fijando en dónde pisaba uno, para no romperles un piececito.  
Estábamos por llegar, así que decidí recorrerme hacia la salida, en medio del bus.  
No vi ni de dónde vino, así que cuando sentí una rasposa mano que apretó suavemente –pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme cuenta– mi trasero, solté el tubo de donde estaba sosteniéndome para no salir volando por la ventana gracias a la maravillosa forma de conducir del chofer, y aparté esa mano de mi cuerpo a una velocidad –que ni yo me creí– para luego dar un fuerte tirón y saber a quién coño pertenecía; no estaba de humor para que me estuvieran jodiendo. Me sentía como en una película de acción, en donde la hacía de agente de reconocimiento, de apariencia frágil y despistada, pero con una fuerza, inteligencia y reflejos que mis compañeros de trabajo envidiarían.

— ¡Qué diablos! —Shikamaru y otras personas a mi alrededor se sobresaltaron cuando un viejo salió de entre la multitud retorciéndose entre mi agarre.

Era un hombre asqueroso. De aspecto agotado y sucio; llevaba encima un olor a alcohol que se hacía más fuerte conforme lo arrastraba hacia mí. No tenía más de cincuenta años; rayos, las drogas y el alcohol sí que hacen estragos a la larga. Lo miré a los ojos, fúrica.

— ¿Y usted, qué se cree que soy? —no me esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte. Ni esa, ni ninguna otra. Lo que normalmente hacía era ignorar los roces, apretones y arrimadas de cualquier bastardo pervertido. Pero hoy, algo en mi interior terminó por romperse en miles de pedazos después de solo haber estado fracturado y fisurado, por un largo tiempo— ¡¿Una puta que no tiene de otra más que dejarse toquetear por cada maldito que le arroje un par de billetes a los pies?! No, cabrón, claro que no —se quedó mirándome. De seguro estaba atarantado por tanta chuchería que se metió antes de subirse al transporte—, a mí y a cada mujer que te encuentres por la calle, nos respetas —grité señalándome y luego a las demás pasajeras—. Me vale una jodida y puta madre si no te enseñaron a evitar cometer actos dignos de un patético calenturiento con sed de estar irrumpiendo la paz de alguien con el fin de, aunque no por mucho, se te pare el pito y sientas lo que no lograrías si estuvieses sobrio.

— ¡Ah, vete al diablo, niña estúpida! —interrumpió zafándose de mi mano. No valía que gastara mi tiempo en él más de lo que ya. Rolé los ojos, jalé a mi amigo y toqué el botón para indicarle al conductor que quería bajar. Las puertas se abrieron y justo cuando estaba por pisar la acera volteé al interior de transporte, el hombre se acercaba, inclinándose hacia adelante y con una mueca de placer dibujada en el rostro me dio una sonora palmada en el trasero. Ahora sí, se la había ganado. Me abrí paso entre la multitud expectante con la clara intención se soltarle una buena puñeta en la nariz.

—No, váyase usted al diablo —declaró tranquilamente –aunque con un tono retador– una voz que venía de atrás. Apenas pude reaccionar para apartarme y observar fijamente cómo un puño cerrado, luego un brazo, se dirigía hacia el tipo, para que milésimas de segundo después se impactara, con una fuerza increíble, contra su rostro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo al no poder sostenerse con nada ni nadie. Me quedé con la boca estúpidamente abierta, logrando ahogar una risotada. Shikamaru recuperó su postura, sobó un poco sus nudillos y tomó mi mano, siendo él quien ahora me jalaba a la salida—. Vamos, Tenten.

Pisamos la baqueta y caminamos rápido unos minutos –que, irónicamente, parecieron dos años– en silencio, a contra corriente, sumergidos en el bullicio de la plaza contigua a la acera peatonal. Aún me llevaba de la mano.

—Vaya, eso fue… —no sabía qué más decir— Rayos, amigo —y dijo nada, solo giró levemente su cabeza y me miró de reojo unos segundos y volvió la vista al frente, parecía molesto—. Gracias.

—No fue la gran cosa, pero espero que no se repita.

—Al final, le metiste un buen puñetazo en medio de los ojos que te aseguro le quitó lo borracho y drogo, ¿qué te preocupa tanto? —solté con una sonrisa tonta. De pronto se detuvo, giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con el mío. Sus ojos adquirieron seriedad. De su amplia frente escurría una gota de sudor, que delineó su rostro hasta caer y perderse en su chaqueta. Pasó sus manos por mis hombros, sujetándolos con fuerza; nunca me había percatado de cuan grandes que eran; tenía consciencia de que eran ásperas y que su tacto era un tanto brusco. Si a mí no me estaba tratando con la mayor delicadeza, al tipo pervertido debió haberle quebrado la nariz y tirádole un par de dientes, por decir poco. Acortó entonces la distancia entre nosotros, se inclinó para quedar a mi altura y dejó caer su frente sobre la mía, cosa que hacía constantemente, bueno, al menos desde que mi vida comenzó a dar giros inesperados.

— ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso? —resopló. Pude sentir su aliento. Sí que estaba cerca. Y como me quedé callada, debido a la impresión de sentirlo desde una perspectiva diferente a la cual estaba acostumbrada, me dio un golpecito en la nuca— Maldita sea, ¿en qué pensabas, problemática? Ese hombre pudo haberte hecho algo más —musitó antes de que un joven, que al parecer llevaba mucha prisa, pasara y nos empujara accidentalmente—. Ven, te llevaré a un lugar más despejado, estamos estorbando.

—Y pensé que era yo la que te estaba llevando a cualquier lado —reí de mí misma.

— ¿Qué no es el viento quién nos guía? —me guiñó un ojo.

—Ni tú ni yo —dije desviando la mirada a un edificio de bienes raíces—, pero, no importa ya, qué esperamos, llévame.

**.**

No llegamos tan lejos como yo esperaba. Gracias a la peripecia del bus, tuvimos que bajarnos mucho antes de acercarnos al centro de Konoha.

Lo seguí hasta una pequeña zona de condominios, por el aspecto de ésta, supe que era una gente bien acomodada. En la parte de en medio, había un jardín, lleno de flores, arbustos y árboles que enmarcaban una preciosa fuente hecha de mármol. Lo que más me impactó fue la figura que se hallaba siendo cubierta por el agua que, delicada y discretamente, brotaba de orificios en el suelo de la misma. Era una mujer, un ser tan fino, que sentía que era una grosería mirarla insistentemente. Se encontraba desnuda: su pierna derecha, ligeramente flexionada hacia el lado opuesto, resguardaba ese secreto tan íntimo, tan suyo. Sus brazos cubrían sus senos, sus manos, como haciendo una plegaria, estaban justo debajo de su mentón; parecía que tenía algo entre ellas, pero desde donde estábamos parados, no se alcanzaba a distinguir qué era. Tenía un semblante sumamente pacífico, mantenía con gran cariño lo que fuese que se encontrara junto a su pecho. No sonreía.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Shikamaru me dio una palmadita en la espalda, haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran.

—No, estoy bien, es solo que —me acerqué a la fuente, tenía una curiosidad inmensa por apreciarla más de cerca— hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Sus ojos, en realidad, no estaban observando hacia el interior de sus manos, se encontraban clavados en el infinito. Y no parecía tranquila, no del todo. Me posicioné justo delante de ella y la miré fijamente un par de segundos.

—Dios mío —aparté la vista, y horrorizada, cubrí mi boca con ambas manos. Era inquietante.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está._  
_Sí, lo sé, esto quedó algo raro. xD En mi defensa, quiero decirles que este fue una especie de "puente" para el capítulo siguiente, les aseguro que se pone mejor; ténganme paciencia, por favor. (;-;)_

_Debo confesarles que, debido a que esta semana estoy en trámites de inscripción al segundo semestre de la Universidad y la próxima semana inicio clases, temo demorarme unos días en subir el siguente capítulo. Bien, pues, sobre aviso no hay engaño. :v_

_Contestaré sus reviews a la brevedad, apenas hace un rato abrí mi correo, por lo que no me había percatado. Les doy las gracias.  
_

_Que tengan una excelente semana, los leeré la próxima, con un ligero atraso, pero con un capítulo seguro. ;D_

_Hyugita390_


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes que otra cosa, perdonen el retraso. Creí que podría subirlo antes de hoy, pero, como no fue así, me siento apenada._

_Les confieso que tuve algo de problemas con este capítulo. Tenía la idea general en mi cabeza, pero se rehusaba a ser plasmada decentemente. Al final, todo se iluminó y esto salió._

_Procederé a responder un review anónimo:_

**_Guest:_**_ Primero, te agradezco por comentar. :) Y contestando a tu impresión sobre los sentimientos de Shikamaru hacia Tenten, solo puedo decirte que en los capítulos que vienen escribiré acerca de eso. Ya te irás dando cuenta por ti. :D Pero, buena observación. ¡No se les escapa nada! x3 Así pues, nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate._

_Bueno, eso. Ojalá les guste._

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA/ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

* * *

Hasta las inmensas ganas de fumar que tenía se disolvieron, fusionándose con el ambiente, curiosamente, de la misma forma en la que el humo del cigarro lo haría. Mis piernas adquirieron la consistencia de una gelatina sin refrigeración y las manos comenzaron a sudarme como si estuviese a punto de saltar al vacío en paracaídas. El corazón se me aceleró a niveles insospechados; mi respiración gritaba desesperada para hallar aunque fuese un solo y triste átomo de oxígeno. Sentía el suelo separarse bajo mis pies, dejando mi cuerpo a la deriva en el espacio mientras mi mente se separaba abruptamente de su prisión y se disponía a viajar lejos, siguiendo una débil e incierta esperanza de posarse en otro momento, época y situación remotamente ubicada en la incertidumbre de que existiese. En cualquier lugar que no fuese ahí. Volaba, volaba por los aires de mi imaginación. Era horrible.

Una profunda grieta atravesaba todo el rostro de la estatua y otras más pequeñas –pero no por ello menos notorias–, sobre las cienes, a un lado de cada ojo. Acorté la distancia otro poco, casi me sentía dentro de la fuente. No tenía cejas, y por eso mismo, la única forma de entender su expresión era por la curvatura de las órbitas y los diminutos pliegues que se extendían a lo ancho de su frente. El ceño fruncido no era una opción digna para describirla; era menos que eso, pero tampoco llegaba al extremo en el que tan solo se reflejara una ligera preocupación. Las piernas, que justo hace un momento las sentía desmoronarse, se petrificaron en el instante en que concentré mi vista en sus ojos –no desde un ángulo en el que pudiese hacer contacto directo con los suyos–: dos fisuras dividían ambos ojos en dos, y, al centro de cada uno, la misma tomaba la forma de una estrella, de una neurona con cientos de miles de dendritas extendiéndose hasta toparse con los límites, que eran los párpados. Y lo que aprisionaba entre ambas manos, seguía siendo un misterio.

Realmente poseía unas facciones complejas. Había sido fabricada a la perfección. Cualquiera que se dispuso a tallar, con suma paciencia, cada detalle, debía tener un asombroso sentido de proporción, sutileza, cautela, y por supuesto, de realidad. Jamás se repetiría o se superaría la impresión general de ese monumento. Era grandioso. Dejando de lado la impresionante dedicación que reflejaba, podía agregar, sin temor a equivocarme, que se trataba de una creación nacida de un sentimiento poderoso. Un último pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo se agitara: no por haber percibido un sentimiento poderoso, implicaba que fuese 'bueno'.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —escuché la voz de Shikamaru aproximarse a mí.

—Estoy bien —espeté—, solo...

—No parece que así sea —interrumpió—. Sentémonos.

—Shika… —dije fastidiada. Tenía ganas de nada. Pareciera que aquel monumento absorbió toda mi energía. Ya había pasado por muchas cosas hoy, lo que menos esperaba este día era ponerme a discutir con Shikamaru, y ahora se encontraba a punto de sermonearme de nuevo. Cero e iba una, favor él. Podía ser persistente cuando se lo proponía, llegando incluso a ponerse pesado.

—Tu piel se puso dos tonos más pálida de lo que en verdad es —soltó preocupado y tan irritado como lo estaba yo—, hasta tus labios están del color de tu cara —me dedicó una mirada severa—, no me jodas con que todo está en orden, desde lo del bus…

Cero y van dos.

—Pues, me siento de puta madre —interrumpí. Inflé mi pecho con orgullo, hasta que comenzó a doler. Me perdí en sus ojos. Debía sostenerle la mirada un tiempo prolongado, o se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, cosa que no me agrada hacer, sin embargo, en vista de mi humor y la respuesta de él hacia eso, lo mejor era que no se enterara.

Ahora, el marcador era: Tenten - 1, Shikamaru - 2.

—Como digas —repuso con sarcasmo. Apartó la mirada y se giró para pasearse por ahí—. ¿Y bien, qué te parece este lugar? —extendió sus manos hacia el cielo, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo— Lo he encontrado hace apenas unos días.

—Ostentoso, de hecho —dije haciendo una mueca de asco mientras daba unos saltitos como si estuviese pisando carbón al rojo vivo—, es como pisar Tierra Santa con botas de combate —Shikamaru soltó una risotada que, a los pocos segundos, me contagió.

Cuando el silencio volvió, contemplé las edificaciones alrededor del jardín. Las casas eran privadas, separadas lo suficiente una de otra. Algunas con patios frontales, otras con el portón junto a la acera, y otras que, simplemente, no podía apreciar del todo, debido a los flamantes autos estacionados frente de ellas.  
Hubo una que destacó entre las demás, no por ser la mejor decorada, o la más grande, o la más cara, si no por todo lo contrario, pues desentonaba por completo, parecía no tener pito que tocar ahí: era vieja –seguramente igual que las demás, pero con la única diferencia de no estar exquisitamente remodelada–, la parcela que daba hacia el exterior de la misma estaba arruinada –el pasto, en lugares en los que, de milagro había un poco, era amarillento, seco, muerto–, las puertitas de madera que permitían la entrada, se caían a pedazos, ya estaban totalmente estropeadas –apostaría a que, al siguiente uso que se les diera, se partirían por la mitad–, las baldosas que, a modo de caminito, conducían a la puerta principal, apenas se notaban, pues montones y cientos de hojas secas–provenientes del árbol que se encontraba en el costado derecho de la casa– las cubrían. No tenía caso que la observara más, con lo que noté antes bastó para concluir que estaba en un terrible estado –y a decir verdad, ya no quería seguir viéndola, me provocaba una sensación similar a la que me provocaba la estatua–. Di la media vuelta y dirigí mis pasos hacia mi amigo, que esperaba sentado en una banquita de madera junto a la fuente.

Aún no llegaba hasta donde él, cuando levantó una mano, misma que sostenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Me seguía con la mirada.

— ¿Mentolados? —cuestioné antes de acercarme un metro más. Si no lo eran, se podían ir a la goma él y sus apestosos cigarros baratos.

—Sí —me dijo esperando a que tomara uno—. De hecho, son tuyos, olvidaste la cajetilla en mi mochila hace dos semanas cuando me pediste que los escondiera de tu madre.

—Oh, ¿y hasta ahora los regresas? —dejé escapar una risita pícara acompañada de una mueca de complicidad— Dame acá —me senté a su lado, arrebatándole, a modo de broma, la cajita de color azul—, ¿haces los honores? —le ofrecí un cigarrillo en un acto de agradecimiento por haberlos reservado para mí. Bien pudo acabarse la cajetilla –ya que yo no la recordaba–, así, sin más.

—Desde luego —me guiñó un ojo, deslizando hacia afuera uno de los muchos cilindros de color blanco. Tomé uno también, cuando me entregó la caja. Le pasé el encendedor y lo devolvió una vez que terminó de usarlo. Repetí el mismo procedimiento que él, y entonces, después de tres semanas de no hacerlo, aspiré una gran bocanada y la llevé al interior, dejando que acariciara mi garganta a su paso, sintiendo la densidad del humo viajar a través de mí—. Vaya, pareces disfrutarlo más que otras veces.

—Claro —repuse—, es el primero que fumo hace una vida.

Y era verdad. Todo ahora era diferente. Un terreno inexplorado: fangoso, oscuro, húmedo y, sobre todo, solitario. Los días pasaban con calma, poniendo a prueba mi paciencia y reserva. Lo que una vez conocí, se había ido y no había sido muy difícil entender que jamás volvería, o al menos, no de la misma manera. El problema con ello, no importa cuánto lo quise evitar, fue que terminé por acostumbrarme. Me senté en una condenada silla a vislumbrar –inconscientemente– cómo todo se me escapaba de las manos, como agua, sin hacer otra cosa más que seguir poniendo atención a los hechos.

—_Estamos a punto de terminar el semestre —gemí—, sabes que pudimos habernos reunido diario, ¿no podías haber esperado un poco más? Siempre lo hicimos, siempre estuvimos dispuestos —apenas terminé de hilar aquellas palabras cuando dejé escapar un sollozo que había estado conteniendo por varios minutos. Así de rápido se iba mi compostura._

_Negó con la cabeza. Infeliz. Se desprendía de golpe, sin dejar caer una sola lágrima. Lo vi en sus ojos, no podía engañarme –o, eso creí yo–, quería hacerlo. Debía estar atragantándose y reprimiendo el inevitable impulso de querer salir huyendo, si ese era el caso._

_Después de mucho, después de nada, al final, todo se acaba._

_Me reí unos momentos, aun cuando seguía lloriqueando. Sin duda, me hacían falta un par de tornillos: no sabía que era capaz de sentir un impulso espantoso por tirarme al suelo y botarme de la risa, al mismo tiempo que el deseo de quedarme recostada y llorar como si no hubiese un mañana._

_Carajo, era todo tan absurdo…_

No, no. Al diablo con la nostalgia. A mi cigarro, nada ni nadie me lo arruinaría. Aspiré fuerte y mantuve el humo en mi interior; abrí mi boca despacio, dejando que escapara poco a poco, luciendo más denso de lo que normalmente es.

Dirigí mi vista al cielo. Las nubes que podían verse entre los árboles que rodeaban al jardín, eran preciosas. Esponjosas y bien definidas gracias a diversas sombras color beige y varios tonos marrones distribuidos en cada curva que les daba forma. De tanto tiempo que pasé con Shikamaru, ver las nubes durante horas se convirtió en una acción que practicaba comúnmente; nunca más me perdería un maravilloso paisaje.

Llenando de humo el espacio justo arriba de mi cabeza, recordé cuán agradecida estaba conmigo misma de que el cigarro no fuese para mí una necesidad biológica y solamente quedara en ser un gustillo que me permitía de vez en cuando –optando siempre por el camino de la moderación–. Lo curioso, era que, el acto de fumar no me causaba algún placer que valiese tanto la pena como para considerarlo la razón de mi gusto hacia el tabaco. El máximo deleite venía después. Al final, de hecho. Cuando no me quedaba otra cosa más que el sabor. Fuerte, opaco, amargo. La sensación de profundidad que obtenía, me hacía girar en espiral para explorarla y llegar más lejos que la última vez.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

—En nada —respondí.

— ¿Qué es nada?

—Sigue en lo tuyo, Shika —reí y le di un golpecito en la nuca.

—De hecho —se levantó a tirar cuatro colillas de cigarro –había arrebatado la mía al pasar junto a mí– a un bote de basura cercano. Vaya zona de ricos. Con suerte, en la que yo vivía, habría solo un bote. Y eso si no se lo hubieran robado ya—, eso haré. Por lo que veo, no has caído en la cuenta de o tarde que es —saqué mi celular del bolsillo y lo miré. Las seis menos quince. Rayos, tenía razón. No era _tan_ tarde, aún había luz, pero salimos de casa como a las diez y media de la mañana. No sé en qué nos gastamos el tiempo. Si recapitulaba, no hicimos gran cosa—. Yo me regreso a casa, Tenten, si me demoro más de lo que ya, mi madre me dejará el culo sucio y adolorido por la patada que me dará. ¿Vienes?

—En realidad —miré hacia abajo—, quiero regresar con calma. No tengo prisa.

—No tarda en oscurecer —declaró seriamente.

—Amigo, estaré bien —y entendió. Quería pasar un rato a solas—, de todos modos no estamos lejos de casa —era cierto, en media hora estaría de vuelta en casa—. Agradezco que me acompañaras —dije tranquilamente, tratando de esbozar la sonrisa más franca que pude. Su gesto se tornó indescifrable.

—Llámame en cuanto llegues, entonces —me dio la espalda y caminó a la avenida de donde vinimos. Levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

Se me pasó por la mente que quizá –inclinada más a estar segura que a dudar– estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte y abusaba de la paciencia y atenciones de Shikamaru hacia mí. El trayecto hacia casa, era en su mayoría, seguro. Hacía falta iluminación en varias calles, pero si ponía empeño en acelerar el paso, me podía encontrar de nuevo bajo la luz pasados unos segundos. Procuraba no vestirme ni arreglarme de manera llamativa, no miraba el celular a cada rato para dejarlo a la vista de todo mundo, la música estaba prohibida cuando caminaba en la calle por la noche y mi cara era más bien de pocos amigos que de ligue. Hay veces en las que me había puesto a fumar con pose de macho vulgar, con tal de no parecer una presa fácil, a pesar de serlo, pues fuera del gas pimienta que cargaba siempre –que, pensándolo bien, no me servía de mucho si no tenía un tiempo de reacción corto ante un ataque–, en el tema de la defensa personal, no era más que un pepino. Bueno, no tardaría mucho en irme, quince minutos eran suficiente tiempo a solas. Así alcanzaría a irme con el sol. Todos contentos, todos felices.

Le eché un ojo a la estatua para luego apartar la vista. De noche lucía más tétrica; la oscuridad favorecía la frialdad de su mirada. Si tuviera cinco años menos, seguro saldría cagando leches de ahí y jamás volvería. Pero, por Kami Santo, era tan solo un trozo de mármol. Un espeluznante trozo de mármol.

Vi mi celular, y faltaban diez minutos para las seis. _Bien, Tenten, aprovecha el tiempo restante._

Me recosté sobre la banca y saqué otro cigarro de la cajetilla para encenderlo. La luna ya era visible y no estaba sola, algunas estrellas la acompañaban. Expulsé el humo y el viento se lo llevó en dirección a mis pies. Seguía viendo las estrellas. ¿Dónde había visto esto antes? _Claro, ya recuerdo._ Me sentía Jack Dawson, de Titanic, en la escena en la que se encontraba justo como yo, fumando y contemplando el cielo estrellado, con el viento llevándose el humo al infinito, hasta que una desesperada chica de primera clase –"fuera de su alcance" – corría gimoteando hacia la popa, provocando que él se sobresaltara y lo que fuera que estuviese pensando se fuera junto con el humo.

Ahora solo faltaba que mi Rose apareciera.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando oí el rechinar característico de la madera. Pensé automáticamente en las puertecillas de madera de aquella casa que desentonaba con el resto. Me atraganté con el humo y lo saqué de golpe, procurando no hacer escándalo. Apagué el maldito cigarro y lo aventé por ahí. Sobé mi pecho y aspiré profundamente un par de veces para recuperarme. Hasta mis lentes terminaron en el suelo. _Mierda._ Levanté el trasero de la banca, estirándome para recuperarlos. Casi los tenía, cuando sentí que alguien se aproximaba. El culo se me hizo nudo del susto, y no sé por qué, pero decidí sentarme de nuevo. Estaba agitada y desconcertada por ello. Alcé la vista y miré disimuladamente a la persona que caminaba hacía el jardín central. Efectivamente, había salido de esa casa. Efectivamente, era una persona –se me hacía difícil pensar que ahí viviese algo más que no fuese un fantasma–. De seguro habían ya pasado los diez minutos, quería salir pitando de ahí, pero mis piernas no me respondían. _Mierda, mierda. _Aquel ser se acercaba lentamente, tentando con cuidado el camino por donde se abría paso. Oh. Era un hombre. _Triple mierda. _Y venía directamente hacia mí. _Cuatro veces mierda__. _Los ojos comenzaron a arderme, había olvidado parpadear de la impresión. _Vamos, Tenten, vamos, ni que fuera a violarte. _Era un joven, como de mi edad, o máximo, tres años mayor que yo. Su cabello era largo, café, de un tono más claro que el mío; lo llevaba sujetado en una coleta baja, salvo por un par de cabellos a cada lado de su rostro –el cual no lograba divisar con la claridad que me hubiese gustado. Joder, estaba más ciega que un topo–. Tenía una camisa blanca, algo percudida, unos jeans holgados y unas desgastadas botas negras. Seguía caminando, lento, pero más y más cerca se encontraba de mí. Y yo aquí, sin poder irme. _Mierda a la quinta potencia. _Oh, no. Ahora estaba a punto de pisar mis lentes. Ya pude ver, por fin, su rostro. Era un joven extremadamente atractivo. Me recordó al monumento de mármol, su piel era del mismo color. Apreté los ojos esperando oír cómo mis anteojos se rompían en mil pedazos. Al diablo con ellos, al diablo con todo y todos.

Escuché mis lentes deslizarse por el suelo y abrí los ojos; ahora se encontraban frente a mí, a tan solo unos centímetros de mis pies. Tal parecía que el chico los había pateado por accidente al no notarlos. Quise ver su cara, pero su cabello me lo impidió ya que se hincó para tentar lo que había hecho ruido en su camino. Estiró su blanca y ancha mano hacía ellos y los tomó levantándose. Dejó huella en el espacio con su cuerpo y me incliné para, de una vez por todas ver su rostro. Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa. Se trataba de un joven ciego. Sus ojos eran blancos, con cientos de matices color violeta. Por alguna razón él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y ahora sabía que era por eso. La pena invadió mi organismo, tragué pesadamente y reprimí las ganas de llorar. Me sentí estúpida. Comparada con eso, las razones de mi tristeza eran pura y solamente mierda.

Se sentó a mi lado y yo me quedé más callada de lo que nunca había estado. Él tenía mis anteojos en sus manos, las cuales los repasaban una, y otra y otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraban en dirección al infinito.  
Por un lado, había relajado el cuerpo sintiéndome a salvo; este chico era inofensivo. Por el otro, mis pies seguían pegados al suelo y mis manos a mi boca.

Sentí el mundo venírseme abajo cuando separó sus labios y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Son tuyos? —su voz era grave, pero suave. Firme, pero amable. Seria, pero acogedora.

Sentía que un auténtico ángel me hablaba. _Responde, tonta._

—S-sí —tenía la boca seca. No se me vino nada más para decir. Me sentía arder.

—Bien —me los tendió—, tómalos. Y te sugiero cuidarlos mejor, un poco más y los piso.

Los tomé. Rocé su mano. Estaba helado. El corazón se me encogió.  
Y aún no sabía cómo fue que notó mi presencia. Había tenido un extremo cuidado en no hacer algún ruido fuerte. Pero recordé que casi muero por culpa del apestoso humo del cigarrillo; algún ruidillo debí haber hecho. Sin embargo, en ese momento, aún caminaba más cerca de la casa que del jardín, ¿me habrá podido escuchar desde tan lejos?

— ¿Cómo es que…

—Soy ciego, no sordo —espetó bruscamente, molesto. El sujeto "amable" de hace algunos momentos, se había ido lejos—. Además, hueles a humo de cigarro. Ninguno de los vecinos fuma, supuse que debía ser alguien que no vive aquí y decidí acercarme a informarle a ese alguien que este es un jardín privado y que no debería pasearse por estos lares sin permiso.

Ciego o no, era un pesado y sin un solo rastro de ser inofensivo. Pero si había algo que reconocerle, era que tenía los pantalones bien puestos. Bien, si tanto le molestaba, me iría en el acto. Planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras. Ya estaba oscuro, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y de la misma manera, debía yo volver a casa. Tenía que llamarle a mi madre y a Shikamaru, quien debía estar pegado a su celular esperando oír que había llegado a casa con bien.

—De acuerdo, me largo —yo también podía ponerme pesada. Me puse los lentes y me levanté.

—Piérdete entonces —ya, ahora sí, había caído de mi gracia.

—Lo mismo te digo, estoy segura de que a ti no te costará tanto trabajo —di la media vuelta y alcé el dedo medio sin volver la mirada. Pudiera verme o no, se lo merecía. Ni que me hubiese metido allí para hacerla de Robin Hood, robándole a los ricos para dar a los pobres.

Shikamaru tenía razón. Me sentía como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Total y completamente desconcertada.

Después de todo, tampoco había aparecido Rose. Tal solo un chico pedante y grosero. Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, Rose también fue grosera con Jack en su primer encuentro. Película estúpida. Muchacho estúpido.

Caminé a la salida del jardín privado refunfuñando y sacando chispas por la boca.

* * *

_Aquí lo tienen. Les dije que se pondría mejor. :D  
_

_No sé qué más decir, salvo que con esto, aclaro la idea de que, en realidad, el chico sobre el que Tenten piensa a menudo, no es Neji._

_Espero poder subir un capítulo el martes. Todo se me ha juntado. Por eso el retraso en esta tercera entrega._

_Tengan una semana maravillosa. _

_Hyugita390_


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! ...porque a mí me ha ido como en feria. Desde tareas, hasta proyectos, los profesores me han bombardeado con todo lo que tienen. :'c_  
_Una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado en quince días, les juro que más de una vez me regañé a mí misma por no hacerlo. Apenas pude hallar un espacio libre y escribir._

_¡Reviews anónimos!_

_**Anghely (Guest)**: Querida, antes que otra cosa, te pido una disculpa por el retraso. Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando mucho y te doy gracias por dejar un review siempre. No es porque falten reviews que me atrasé en publicar, de verdad no hallaba tiempo de escribir, pues se viene la época de exámenes y debí ponerme a repasar mis apuntes y dejar listas muchas cosas para la Universidad. Con los reviews que hay, es más que suficiente: me siento muy contenta. :D Cuídate, nos estamos leyendo. :3_

_Este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los otros, espero les agrade y aclare algunas dudas._

_Eso es todo, por el momento. ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA/ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

* * *

Llegué volando a casa. El coraje tiene un efecto positivo en mí. Me acelera, me impulsa, me mantiene en constante movimiento. Y este caso fue, literalmente, la prueba de lo anterior. Fue como si alguien estuviese tirando de mí, jalándome hacia adelante. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo, sentía el aire helado azotando con fuerza mi rostro. Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, trataba de mantener aunque sea un poco de calor en mi cuerpo; sí que hacía frío. Mantenía la cara oculta bajo la gorra, al igual que mi cabello. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerme, hice caso omiso del calambre que amenazaba con entorpecerlas y en vez de caminar más lento, lo hice más y más rápido; pude recuperar el tiempo perdido en mi encuentro con ese chico, iba a llegar incluso antes de cumplida la media hora que establecí antes.

Di las últimas zancadas en la acera para luego encaminarme hacia el lado izquierdo de la misma, al interior del edificio. Subí las escaleras de la entrada principal, revolví el bolsillo de los jeans en busca de mis llaves y abrí el portón.

—Buena noche, señorita Ama —dijo una voz proveniente de la caseta de vigilancia—, me alegra que ya esté aquí. El joven Nara llegó hace un rato y parecía preocupado.

—Todo está bien, señor. Me dijo que tenía que ir por unas cosas a casa de un familiar y tuvimos que separarnos —espero que esto de mentir no se me haga costumbre. ¿La gente nunca se cansará de entrometerse? —. Yo me encontré con un viejo amigo —_viejo amigo mis pelotas, más bien a un desconocido ciego y creído_— entonces me quedé charlando con él para ponernos al tanto. Cuando volví a ver la hora, ya era tarde y decidí volver lo más rápido que pude —me miraba expectante, esperando a que le contara más, algo que no pasaría—. Todo está bien —repetí sonriendo, procurando sonar lo más sincera posible—, agradezco que esté al pendiente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señorita —me sonrió de vuelta, haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos se acentuaran. Al menos él sí era sincero. Así pues, me despedí con un movimiento de mano y caminé al interior del edificio.

Llegué a la primera torre de departamentos, miré hacia arriba y me dispuse, soltando un suspiro, a subir seis pisos. No tuve en mente alguna maldición para decir –qué gracioso. Y pensar que normalmente salen de mi boca a borbotones– respecto a la posibilidad de que mis pulmones y piernas colapsaran en el camino. Había, por hoy, sobrepasado mi límite de palabrotas.  
Uno a uno, los escalones quedaban atrás. Sostuve mi cuerpo en el barandal a partir del cuarto piso. _Muy, bien, ya casi llegas, sigue. _Subí, subí y seguí subiendo. Escuché a Gin ladrar como loco, rasguñando la puerta.

— ¡Ya llego, Gin! —ahí estaba, al fin. Escuchaba los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza. Las piernas me pulsaban. Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme. Abrí la puerta y apenas di un paso dentro, Gin saltó para acabar colgado de mi cuerpo y lamerme la cara. Reí— Ven, amigo —lo acerqué más a mí—, vamos adentro, hace frío —no sé qué haría sin este perro. Lo acaricié tanto como me fue posible unos momentos y terminé por suspirar, besando su patita. Lo dejé en el suelo y caminé a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas. Corrí de nuevo por su bolsa de alimento y le serví un poco. Me giré en dirección a la cocina para llenar su otro tazón con agua.

Busqué el teléfono y marqué el número de mi madre. Contando a Shikamaru, existían solo dos personas más con las que podía pasar un tiempo prolongado sin decir algo y sentirme cómoda; una de ellas era mi madre. Una mujer extraordinaria, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mi padre, simplemente decidió darse por bien servido una vez que pudo tener de ella un contacto más íntimo y se largó a quién sabe dónde en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces, sola, se ha hecho cargo de mí. Sabe Kami cuánto habrá sufrido para arreglárselas con dos cosas, la primera, con el hecho de que el cobarde, en quien ella depositó su confianza y afecto sinceros, nos abandonó y al mismo tiempo, tener que cuidar de la criatura que venía en camino.  
Por suerte, fui concebida cuando ella ya había terminado su carrera y estaba comenzando a ganar su propio dinero. Tuvo que aprender a respetar al pie de la letra sus horarios para trabajar y no descuidar mis primeros años en este mundo. No sé cómo, exactamente, pero lo logró. No tengo ningún recuerdo de haberme quedado sola, mientras ella se ocupaba en otras cosas. Si era necesario, con una mano cargaba su portafolio, con la otra, la pañalera y en la cangurera, sujeta a su cuerpo –sin importarle que arrugara su traje sastre cuidadosamente planchado–, estaba yo. Y tan fácil que era dejarme en casa con una niñera que lo único que sabría hacer sería sentarme frente al televisor encendido durante horas, o bien, yéndome a botar a una guardería y no volver a saber de mí hasta la tarde. Sin duda, era toda una luchadora, con una determinación intachable y con un valor de admirar, antes que otra cosa, por darse cuenta que yo no tenía la culpa de que mi padre se fuera, después, por amarme desde el primer momento a pesar de eso y de lo demás, y al final, por no renunciar al sueño de vivir una vida plena, conmigo a su lado. Por eso y por más, mucho más.

Trabajaba cuatro veces por semana en la oficina, todo el día. Los tres días restantes, lo hacía desde casa, arreglando y poniendo en orden el papeleo de una empresa –pequeña, que apenas iba despegando–: desde pasar la asistencia de los trabajadores inmediatos y más cercanos al presidente de la compañía, hasta hacerle frente a los problemas legales. Era abogada. De las honestas y competentes, de esas que ya no hay.  
Hoy, había tenido que trabajar turno doble, pues un compañero suyo enfermó y alguien tenía que cubrir su tiempo; por suerte, tenía un jefe adorable, quien siempre se encargaba de que recibiera el pago de las horas extras que hacía. Gracias a eso, vivíamos bien. Podíamos darnos ciertos lujos de vez en cuando y la estabilidad económica no era algo para preocuparnos en serio. Un trabajo fijo nos caía como los ángeles. Y todo eso, sin descuidar el tiempo que pasaba conmigo. _Primero estás tú_, me decía siempre que el tema de su trabajo salía a flote.

— ¿Tenten? —su voz era preciosa, reflejaba toda la seguridad y el cariño que había en ella.

—Mamá, estoy en casa, todo marcha bien —le aseguré, aunque no del todo convencida. _Estoy en las nubes, mamá, no vas a creer por cuanta cosa pasé hoy_. Esa hubiese sido una mejor respuesta, pues no estaba alejada de la realidad—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Me alegra escuchar eso, hija —susurró aliviada—. Cansada, muero por dormir siete horas seguidas —pude imaginármela haciéndose mermelada en su asiento—. Y también por quitarme estos condenados tacones —soltó una risita. Era como si cantara.

— ¿Ya vienes a casa, entonces? —reí también.

—En un par de horas, cielo —repuso—, estoy redactando un documento dirigido al presidente de una firma. Ya sabes, lo de siempre —soltó un suspiro largo y escuché que la llamaban—. Cariño, debo colgar —dijo fastidiada. Chasqueó los labios.

—No hay problema, mamá. Te espero para cenar, ¿sí? Regresa con cuidado.

—Por supuesto, hasta la noche —y colgamos.

_Ahora, Shikamaru. _

Miré el reloj. Eran las seis cuarenta y algo. Se me ocurrió que irle a ver a su departamento era una buena idea, para calmar las aguas con él y con su madre –por hacer que su hijo se retrasara–, digo. La señora Nara era de armas tomar. Por suerte, en el refrigerador había un pastel de chocolate que mamá había comprado el día anterior. Mamá y Nara Yoshino eran buenas amigas y se tenían bonitos detalles de vez en cuando. Se lo llevaría de parte de mi madre para que no hubiese sospecha alguna. Y si aún con eso no lograba que todo estuviera en paz, me daría un tiro.  
Me aseguré de tener las llaves conmigo y salí al pasillo. Subí las escaleras al siguiente piso, caminé hasta quedar delante de la puerta y toqué tres veces. Todo se revolvió en el interior, algo cayó al suelo y se oyó una queja. Abrieron.

—Tenten —sorprendido, mi amigo se pasó una mano por la coleta y luego rascó su cabeza—, llegaste.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté levantando el pastel, guiñando un ojo.

—Shikamaru, ¿quién es? —una voz severa que vino del interior nos hizo dar un salto. Al parecer, Shika sí había recibido una buena surra no hace mucho.

—Es Tenten, mujer, tranquila —el señor Nara me dedicó una mirada suave, invitándome a pasar. Shikamaru, en cambio, me miró con cara de _ésta me la pagas, Ama._

—Ah, querida, pasa, pasa —la señora Yoshino se aproximó, limpiándose las manos con un trapo y dejando su delantal en una silla—. Shikamaru, quita —apartó al chico de ojos caoba. Me aguanté las ganas de reír. Dios, jamás le permitiría olvidar la cara que puso— ¿qué traes ahí?

—Un pastel de chocolate con fresas, Yoshino-san, de parte de mi madre —soné encantadora. También podía serlo cuando se me daba la gana.

—Se ve delicioso, pequeña —dijo el señor Nara, desviando nuestras miradas hacia él—, quédate a comerlo con nosotros.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Shikaku-sama, le tomaré la palabra —miré a Shikamaru, quién nos observaba desde un sofá en la esquina de la sala.

—Shikamaru, trae platos —ordenó Yoshino—, venga, venga, apura.

Total, el pastel quedó a la mitad respecto a cómo se veía cuando lo traje. Mi amigo se había levantado de la mesa en cuanto terminó su porción, tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento, cosa que no era buena señal: de seguro quería hablar conmigo. Y, bueno, yo me apresuré a hacer lo mismo. Antes de dar las gracias, despedirse y salir de ahí, pedí una sincera disculpa por el retraso de Shikamaru y le aseguré a la señora Nara que no se repetiría. Me escuchó atentamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero parecía embobada, sedada, perdida en mis palabras. Y, como consecuencia a que el pastel de chocolate hizo maravillas, ya todo estaba en orden con su familia; su padre no era el problema, así que desde que llegué, ya tenía un inconveniente menos.

En este momento, todo gira en relación a Shikamaru.

Tragué saliva y humedecí mis labios. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera y para cuando él notó mi presencia, me indicó que lo siguiera. Subimos tres pisos más, en silencio. Yo lo observé todo el tiempo, mientras que él evitaba todo contacto visual. _¿Qué coño te pasa, Shika? _Llegamos al décimo y último piso. Iba a comenzar a hablarle en el momento que sacó una llave de quién sabe dónde, subió las escaleras que llevaban al techo del edificio y abrió la portezuela de metal. Lo seguí y la dejé entreabierta tras de mí. El aliento se me escapó, justo como esta tarde al ver a aquella estatua y luego, al joven en el ese jardín. Un par de ojos color café claro me estudiaban, de arriba abajo, con insistencia. Las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron, provocando la aparición de un gesto que reflejaba agitación y molestia.  
No era suficiente todo por lo que yo estaba pasando en esos momentos para quien estuviese confabulando en mi contra. Cuando pensé que me había ocurrido de todo, toda esta mierda se desató. Y, todavía faltaban más cosas por las que debía pasar y Shikamaru las frotaría en mi cara. Después de todo, yo misma sabía lo que hacía y por qué –aunque, a veces, eso último no–, y quizá, en esa dirección iba todo el rollo. ¿Por qué?

Desde hacía un par de meses, no bastaba con sentirme mal desde que despertaba hasta que me hundía en un sueño profundo, considerando que ni así lograba escapar de los recuerdos. Tenía que suceder algo más. Tenía que volver a caer cuando ya me había levantado y caminado unos cuantos pasos. Avanzaba dos y retrocedía uno. Así no se llegaba a algún lado. Así era como yo caí en la cuenta de que, por más que lo intentara, no podría conseguir salir de esto sola. De esta manera fue como supe que me encontraba estancada en el lodazal que, desde el comienzo, siempre quise evitar. Sentir que el mi mundo caía a pedazos y yo con él, era lo peor. Me sentía como la mierda. ¿Qué otra cosa se aproximaba ahora para joderme otro poco? Quién sabe. Para ser sincera, suelo no querer saber qué ocurrirá. La incertidumbre se puede convertir en una buena amiga cuando se sabe lidiar con ella e incluso, poder hacerla parte de tu bando. Si pensaba mejor las cosas, es grandioso no saber qué me espera y el hecho de que ahora se me antoje saber qué rayos se trae Shikamaru, hace que yo misma me quiera volar los dientes.  
Lo siguiente no es algo nuevo para mí ni para muchas personas: me desprendo de cierta parte de mi esencia original cuando atravieso por un periodo oscuro. Eso que antes poseía un alto valor para mí, puede, en cuestión de segundos, caer en un segundo plano, o bien, irse directito al carajo. En esta ocasión, yo misma fui a parar ahí, por propia voluntad y, por consiguiente, me di cuenta de, más que en otros momentos, lo hermosa que puede ser la oscuridad cuando al igual que la incertidumbre, la conviertes en tu aliada. La imagen de mi cuerpo fundiéndose con las sombras y poco a poco, con el negro e infinito abismo, causó que sintiese un pinchazo en mi abdomen, un vuelco en el corazón, acompañados por una sonrisa maliciosa.

Había sido un día extrañísimo. Primero, el bastardo del bus, luego el jardín perdido entre las casas de los ricos y justo en medio, la condenada estatua –junto con las miles de sensaciones de mi cuerpo y mente en respuesta a su aspecto–, y por último pero no por ello menos importante, mi encuentro con el joven.

—Tenten, ¿cómo estás? —_ ¿Qué cómo estaba?_

Si hace unos instantes pensé que el día había sido extraño, esto, definitivamente, se lleva la Palma de Oro. Enarqué una ceja, crucé los brazos y recargué todo mi peso en la pierna derecha. Casi me eché la risa del siglo. Casi.

— ¿Hiciste que te siguiera hasta este lugar solo para preguntarme cómo estoy?

—Te hice una pregunta, responde —espetó subiendo el tono de voz.

—Creí haberte dicho que me encontraba de puta madre —le recordé nuestra conversación en el jardín.

—Ambos sabemos que no —se acercó a mí—. Además creo que también te pedí, de la manera más atenta, que no me jodieras.

— ¿Quién eres, mi padre? —_ ¿A qué venía todo esto? _Debería estar enterado de que lo que menos espero justo ahora, que comenzaba a dejar atrás ciertos episodios de mi vida, es otra cosa que me arruinara más de lo que ya. Sentía, sin razón aparente, un deseo extremo por ponerme a sollozar un rato. Mordí mi lengua –a ver si el dolor lograba que me deshiciera de esa tonta idea– y saboreé el hierro que se extendía lentamente por toda mi boca. Ahogué un gemido. Al diablo la estatua y lo que estaba entre sus manos, al diablo con el chico, el verdadero misterio era cómo, después de muchos días y noches haciendo lo mismo, aún me quedaban lágrimas para llevar al exterior.

—Tenten, escúchame, tengo que hablarte —dijo ignorando mi comentario. Era la segunda vez que me tomaba por los hombros y me hacía mirarlo. ¿Se haría eso costumbre? Porque comenzaba a caerme mal, muy mal—. Esto ya hace mucho que se salió de control —y de un momento a otro supe a dónde quería llegar.

—No entiendo qué rayos quieres de mí —_Error. Sí que lo sabía._ Me solté bruscamente de su agarre, girando la cabeza a cualquier lado—. No entiendo qué rayos la gente espera de mí, ¡y tampoco estoy segura de querer saberlo! —grité, esta vez diciendo la verdad.

—Eres tan egoísta —negó con la cabeza—, ¡escúchate, por todos los cielos! —gruñó— ¿Cuánto ha pasado, dos meses, tres o acaso cuatro? Para ti es lo mismo, no importa —y con ese último comentario, los fantasmas de aquel día volvieron, mi cabeza estalló en un caos. Nunca me había desmayado, pero sabía que estaba a un paso de hacerlo.

_Derramé otra lágrima. La última frente a él._

—_Adiós _—_susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Dijo nada y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, sin lograrlo. Giré sobre mis talones y caminé en dirección opuesta, perdiéndome entre la gente, pasando a formar parte del resto, de nuevo. Sentí que mi cuerpo entero latía y por un momento pensé en que sentiría su mano envolviendo la mía con fuerza, haciéndome saber que todo hasta ese momento había sido un error y que, en realidad, no quería irse ni que yo me fuera._

_Por supuesto que no ocurrió._

Logré hacer a un lado la cortina de humo que me mostraba mi vida en aquel tiempo. Ya había llorado demasiado; aunque tenía intención de hacerlo, nada salía. _Muy bien, aprovéchalo._

— ¡¿Y a ti de qué manera te afecta?! —pregunté, esta vez, con ganas de saber la respuesta — Si no recuerdo mal, no te he molestado nunca con ese tema, así que ahora yo te —pensé bien lo que diría después— imploro que tampoco tú lo hagas —quiso hablar, pero se detuvo súbitamente—. Shika —tragué con dificultad, procurando no ceder, procurando no recordar aquellos días que, pensaba, lo tenía todo—, estoy. No bien, no mal. Estoy como considero yo que ahora es apropiado vivir y si a las personas, incluyéndote a ti, no les parece que sea la mejor manera, lo siento mucho, porque desde que comencé a preocuparme sola y exclusivamente por mí, todo está saliendo bien. De puta madre, mejor dicho, para que no te vuelvan a quedar dudas —y todos los fantasmas a mí alrededor se esfumaron—. Trato, a diario, de enviar la miseria de mi corazón por el drenaje. Si lo que me preguntas es por qué no soy la misma de antes, piensa un poco más, problemático, y date cuenta que la respuesta está en ese mismo cuestionamiento.

— ¿Que de qué manera me afecta? —respondió con tranquilidad a mí interrogación inicial. Claro, todo por partes, ¿no, Nara? — Sí que eres problemática —caminó lentamente hacia mí. Coño de la gran y jodida madre. Volvía a ponerme, por tercera vez, una mano encima para sermonearme y lo dejaría viendo estrellitas. ¿Por quién demonios me tomaba? Si hacía cuentas y me miraba un par de veces al espejo, no era difícil llegar a la conclusión que yo había dejado de ser una niña desde hace unos cuantos años—. Eres mi amiga —dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Se detuvo muy cerca de mi rostro—; pero, olvídame a mí, así como olvidaste a todo ser que no fueras tú y recuerda solo a tu madre.

Su expresión adquirió seriedad, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y frunció el ceño. Afiló aún más la mirada.

— ¿Qué…

—Escucha, y asegúrate hacerlo a la perfección porque no está en mis planes repetirlo —interrumpió. Su voz se volvió dos tonos más grave—. Está bien sentir tristeza, está bien que dejes salir todo, lo entiendo, sé cómo piensas. Pero, contagiar de tu mierda a todos a tu alrededor ya es pasarse. Detente, por un segundo, uno solo, a pensar en lo realmente productivo que has hecho por salir adelante y te aseguro que no saldrá algo que valga la pena. Ahora, ten el coraje de otorgar otro segundo a imaginar cómo se siente la persona que te ve a diario desde el día en que naciste y dime si lo que ves es parecido a lo que yo: a su hija, durmiendo doce horas tras haberse quedado sin energías después de hacer nada más que llorar, saliendo por voluntad propia una vez por semana, viéndola comer porquerías cada vez que se le da la gana, si es que se le llega a dar, claro. Y eso, por decir poco. Ahora, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿a ti te parece poco? Ni a tu madre, ni a mí, ni a nadie del mundo le parecería poco. Arruinas tus días sola, sin la ayuda de nadie más, ya que aunque crees que todo esto es por su culpa, la única que la está jodiendo eres tú. Lo que refleja tu comportamiento actual es que solo sabes aferrarte a las migajas de lo que en un principio fue esperanza.

Para cuando terminó de decirme aquello, sentía la cara helada, hundida en un dolor punzante. En mis mejillas, por las cuales corrían cientos de cristalinas lágrimas, azotaba el más frío viento que jamás había experimentado. Parada, temblando, a punto de dejar escapar un gemido. La inhabilidad para darme cuenta de mis fallos era impresionante; mis actos, lejos de hacerme daño a mí, se lo hacían a otros. Y lo entendí. Una vez que uno decide exteriorizar sus sentimientos –en mi caso, de forma desmesurada– y éstos impactan a los que te rodean, ya no son tuyos solamente, ahora, son compartidos, quisiera o no. Quisieran o no.

Y siguió.

— Qué lástima. Qué jodida lástima que hayas podido amar a un tipo que te amaba por lo que representabas y no por lo que eras —bajó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con una mano—. Pero lo que es más jodido aún, es eso primero: que tú lo hayas querido.

—Shika, yo… —quería que parara para yo poder parar de llorar también. Más que mierda, me sentía una completa desgraciada.

— Y, en este mismo instante, déjame decirte, ha de estar comiendo yogurt como un boludo, sentado frente al televisor sin otra cosa en la cabeza más que la imagen del culo de la que se cogió ayer —soltó de repente.

No pude soportarlo. El aire y la voz salieron de mi boca estrepitosamente. Abracé mi estómago, arqueándome hacia adelante. Quizá no fue la risa del siglo, pero, oh, joder, eso fue gracioso.

— ¿Comiendo yogurt como un boludo? —la conversación se deshizo de la tensión por sí sola— ¿Es en serio? —apenas podía con las ganas de reírme.

—No me digas que de todo lo que dije, eso fue lo único que escuchaste —procuró sonar firme, sin embargo, a leguas se notaba que quería reírse.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos eran ahora debido a las buenas carcajadas que no dejaban de salir. Traté de calmarme, limpiándome la cara y sobando mi estómago que ahora me dolía como hace mucho no. Shikamaru no tenía algo más que decir. Aquello, en muchos aspectos, pudo haberme parecido gracioso, pero tampoco podía negar que tratase de algo cierto. Desperdicié tiempo, mis lágrimas, dedicándole no solo mis noches, si no también mis días, exprimiéndome, dejando a mi cuerpo y mente agobiados, cuando, en algún lugar de Konoha, estaba ese cabrón como si nada.

Caminé hacia donde estaba él; cruzamos miradas. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro derecho.

—Perdón —le susurré en el oído. Sentía mi compostura desmoronarse de nuevo—. Perdón por haberte arrastrado a todo esto —había adecuado sus palabras a la perspectiva de mi madre, pero sabía que también hablaba por él y por todo aquel que tuvo contacto conmigo en los peores días—. Shika, yo… —oh, no. Ahí estaban de nuevo, cayendo por mis mejillas hasta llegar a fundirse con su chaqueta gris.

—No soy yo a quien debes pedir perdón —posó sus manos en mi espalda, apretándome contra su cuerpo un momento para luego separarse, tomarme por los hombros, mirarme intensamente a los ojos y recargar su frente en la mía—. Intenta perdonarte a ti y al diablo con él de una buena vez —levantó una mano e hizo a un lado el río que corría vigorosamente a lo largo de mi rostro. Hizo presa a mi mentón. _¿Qué rayos? ¿Estaba por pasar lo que yo creía que pasaría? _De repente, mi mejilla ardió por un brevísimo instante y, finalmente, volvió a congelarse al sus labios despegarse de ella.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué fue eso? —reí.

—Silencio, problemática —y como nunca, sus pómulos adquirieron un leve color rojo. Desvió la vista a cualquier parte y se rascó la nuca—. Ya vámonos.

Genial, cuanto menos supiese del tema, mejor.

Rogaba por llegar a casa a cenar y luego a dormir, como toda una boluda. Si él lo hacía, ¿por qué yo no?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está, perdonen el retraso. Procuraré que no ocurra de nuevo, y si es así, ya saben a qué se debe. :P_

_Nuevamente, a este capítulo lo consideré un puente. Tengo una idea en mente para el siguiente... No les aseguro nada, pero a mí me encanta. 7u7_

_Tengan un buen inicio de semana, ¡gracias por la espera! Las quiero, en verdad. ;u;_

_Hyugita390_


	5. Chapter 5

_Las disculpas que yo les dé, seguramente no serán suficientes. Aún así, me arriesgo y les ofrezco una, enorme._

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA/ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

**_Capítulo V_**

* * *

Me había despertado con un dolor de cabeza que se sentía como los mil demonios. Un eco que se extendía hasta llegar a mi espalda, recorría incluso la parte dorsal de mis piernas, haciendo que me fuese difícil moverlas a los pocos segundos de haber despegado mis párpados ante la inminente llegada del día y que, como los rayos de luna –cuándo ésta era llena–, los rayos de sol no proporcionaban tregua alguna ante mi rostro parcialmente inmóvil. Ya que mis extremidades se rehusaban a moverse pese a que yo intentaba obligarlas, levanté mi torso de la cama sentándome, dejando las piernas estiradas y con un ágil movimiento estiré mis brazos para tomar ambas rodillas y flexionarlas. Volví a acostarme y llevé ambas manos hacia mis mejillas. Me percaté de unos tenues canales que las atravesaban hasta llegar a mi cuello y fue entonces cuando recordé que cuando fui a acostarme, volvieron a inundar mis ojos y a desbordarse fugazmente de ellos. Hundí mis dedos en la almohada, ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella, tratando de que los sollozos no fueran tan ruidosos.

Estaba cansada, en muchos sentidos. Ni siquiera pude recordar cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde la última vez que vi a Shikamaru.

Cuando llegué a casa, esa noche, preparé avena con canela y galletas de miel para la cena. Me senté en el comedor con Gin acurrucado sobre mis piernas a esperar a mamá. Esperé, esperé y esperé, hasta que después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo comencé a comer sin ella –porque, sin contar la pequeña porción de pastel de chocolate que comí en casa de los Nara, mi dieta de ayer se basó únicamente en cigarrillos–, para luego quedarme profundamente dormida con los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa. En algún momento, entre las once y la media noche –sabiéndolo porque siempre a la misma hora pasaba una bendita patrulla haciendo escándalo y provocando que las alarmas antirrobo de los autos se activaran simultáneamente–, me levanté pesadamente y me dejé caer en la cama. Ni siquiera supe a qué hora o si es que mamá llegó, así como tampoco cuándo se fue.

Un baño rápido, un vaso con leche y un par de analgésicos serían suficientes para que dejase de sentir taladros en las cienes. Pero algo si algo tenía que arruinar mi momento de relajación, cualquier tontera bastaría, por más pequeña que esta fuera: en medio de la ducha mi celular comenzó a sonar. Rogaba porque fuese alguien importante con algo importante para decirme, o si no, el salir desnuda del baño, completamente mojada y enjabonada valdría para pura mierda. Cerré rápidamente la salida del agua, hice a un lado la cortina que separaba la ducha del inodoro, alcancé la toalla y me envolví en ella. Cuando estaba por salir del baño resbalé con mi propio rastro de agua y hubiese muerto de no haber sido por la perilla de la puerta. Refunfuñando, caminé tan veloz como pude en dirección a mi habitación y tomé el celular.

—Más vale que sea crucial para el transcurso del universo porque casi me parto la cara por atender tu llamada.

—Qué problemática eres, mujer. Te llamo más tarde entonces —se alejó del teléfono y rio.

—Ni de chiste, Nara —alcé la voz y traté de sonar lo más chillona posible—, ¿qué quieres?

Masculló una maldición antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué rayos es, Shikamaru? —dirigí la vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Abierta— Vamos, dilo, que estoy empapada y la corriente de aire está llegándome a lugares que…

—Está bien, está bien, no necesito —balbuceó—, no quiero saber —aclaró su garganta—. El motivo de la llamada es para invitarte a una reunión con unos chicos de mi club de fotografía; puede que lleven a unas amigas —carraspeó—. Y ya sabes, habrá pizza, soda y cerveza por montones.

La pizza sonaba excelente, junto con la parte de la soda. Pero la parte de "chicos", "chicas" y "cerveza" no era, en definitiva, una buena combinación. Si me detenía a pensarlo bien, todo podría resultar un desastre, porque en cuando la primera corcholata de una botella de alcohol volara por los aires, el infierno se desataría. Y que aunque debía admitir que a veces me gustaría pertenecer a ese –alarmantemente grande– grupo de personas a las que les importa un comino todo, porque, más que divertidas, las cosas parecen serles facilísimas, en este caso, todo a su alrededor se desplomaría, se aflojaría. Las braguetas de los chicos y la ropa interior de las chicas, por ejemplo.

—Gracias por considerarme para asistir, pero no. Ahora, y si me disculpas, quiero vestirme —_y mantenerme así durante todo el día._

—Supuse que dirías eso. Pero necesitas salir de tu cueva por lo menos una vez. Son vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? Y las clases comienzan en dos semanas.

—Sabes que no me agrada ir de fiesta, y a decir verdad, tampoco recuerdo que fuera uno de tus hobbies. Porque, veamos, pasar el resto de la tarde desparramada en un sillón, escuchando música de mierda, con tanto humo en el aire que no me permita ver más allá de la punta de mi nariz, rodeada de muchachos universitarios ebrios y probablemente con ganas de tener sexo a toda costa, no me apetece —oí que Shikamaru suspiró—. ¿Y qué si las vacaciones están a punto de terminar? Prefiero quedarme en casa a comer tres botes de crema batida, muchas gracias.

—Te diré una cosa, Tenten, yo no me hago del rogar. Te buscaré a las seis treinta, y con una sonrisa o no, más vale que estés detrás de la puerta esperándome.

¿Qué?

—Shikamaru, sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no es tu problema, y no lo digo para que lo tomes personal. Hay algunos caminos que debo recorrer sola, y este, sin duda, es uno de ellos.

—Oh, por favor, deja ya de hacerte la importante y creer que todo gira en torno a ti y a tus conflictos existenciales. La llamada es, únicamente, para invitarte a una reunión. No hay nada más debajo de esas palabras, por lo que no veo la razón de que trates de encontrar mil y un significados en ello —puse los ojos en blanco. Tenía razón, otra vez. Quizá no la pasemos tan mal y solo esté exagerando las cosas. Porque, por un momento, me visualicé perdida entre roces, miradas fugaces, risas sinceras e intensas que pareciesen no cesar jamás. Embobada pero encantada con los chistes tontos que el más borracho del grupo contara antes de quedarse dormido. Con la mente en blanco, sin pasado que me persiguiese ni futuro por el cual me debiese preocupar, si no con un presente constante, latiendo a mi lado, venciendo al tiempo, a la lógica, a la razón. Pero, había solo un pequeño detalle. Uno único y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me dejase claro que esa joven de mis pensamientos nunca podía haber sido yo y por tanto, que tampoco podía esperar a que de repente me convirtiera en alguien semejante a ella. Nunca había deseado darme el lujo de olvidarme, aunque fuese por una miserable noche, de la realidad a la que pertenecía, por más jodida que esta fuera. Y a pesar de que su oferta causaba estragos a ciertos modos míos de ver la vida que, hasta ese instante creía, se habían establecido firmemente en algún momento en uno de los tomos de la serie "Mi personalidad" titulado "Permanente", decidí hacer a un lado aquellas imágenes, que en fracciones de segundo se apoderaron de mi organismo, apoyándome en una sensación del exterior real, que en este caso era viento que chocaba contra mi piel. También hubiese podido darme un pellizco en la parte inferior de mi brazo, pero ya que con una mano sostenía la toalla que me envolvía y con la otra el celular, la brisa fuerte serviría para transportarme al escenario y momento reales—. Te hará bien salir y divertirte; vivir tus días contemplando cómo cambia la luz de acuerdo a la hora de tu reloj de muñeca y desde tu cama, no es sano, por muy cómodo que te parezca.

— ¿Quién rayos eres y qué hiciste con Nara Shikamaru? —fuera de todo lo anterior, esto estaba, por demás, rayando en lo absurdo. Shikamaru no iba a fiestas, Shikamaru no bebía, y hasta donde yo recordaba, tampoco era el rey de las relaciones interpersonales, ni de los roles sociales. Hasta donde yo recordaba, todo eso, nos importaba un bledo. Por eso, él y yo compaginábamos tan bien. Era obvio que la tal reunión no encajaba con la forma de ser de él, y menos con la mía, como me había intentado de dejar claro a mí misma hacía apenas unos pensamientos atrás. Así que no tenía remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni desde cuándo, ni por qué— Pero, en serio, dímelo, porque ese bastardo me debe dinero.

Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de gritar y revolverme el cabello. Cada que intentaba pensar en una actividad que superase en cualquier aspecto a esa invitación, volvían a mí todas las invenciones llenas de color y de alegría que si bien, nunca antes tuve –o más bien, nunca quise– la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia, las había podido sentir en el más puro significado de la palabra con tan solo crear escenarios falsos, por no decir que pudiesen incluso jamás volverse palpables.

—Tonta y problemática, como solo tú —hizo una pausa, mientras yo volvía a pensar en mi versión, hasta cierto punto, desinhibida y vulnerable ante cualquier tipo de comportamiento novedoso que presenciase ante mis ojos y que fuera seguido por una sutil pero bien definida sonrisa y una sensación de miles de mariposas recorriendo y revoloteando a lo largo de mis brazos, sintiéndome, como en mucho tiempo no lograba, plena y llena de ansías por continuar disfrutando lo que sea que viniera después—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Que tengo frío y seguramente pescaré un resfriado por tu culpa —pero, bueno, solo a mí se me ocurre atender una llamada desnuda y mojada.

— ¿Y eso qué fue? —tan pronto como terminó la frase, un cosquilleo recorrió mi estómago al mismo tiempo que decidí dar mi brazo a torcer y averiguar de una vez por todas qué se sentía escapar de la persona que había sido por, al menos, once años_. Joder, ¡tú ganas, Nara!_

—Ah, de acuerdo. Eso fue un sí, amigo, iré a tu fiestecita. Pero, como en todo trato, existe cierta condición bajo la cual aceptaré sí y solo sí es cumplida al pie de la letra —bien, había aceptado ir, pero eso no implicaba que me quedaría hasta altas horas de noche, completamente enloquecida, y sobre una mesa, intentando no caer de ella, agitando mi sostén de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Guardó silencio para darme a entender que continuara—: me largo de ahí cuando se me dé la gana.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, entonces, alejé la bocina de mi rostro; sentí venir un gran y sonoro…

— ¡Rayos!, —froté mi nariz con fuerza—, iré a vestirme ya. Te espero.

—Claro, estornudos —dijo mientras inhalaba aire, orgulloso.

Apenas colgué y comencé a estornudar como loca. Puerca vida la mía. Pero no tanto, me habían invitado a salir, a comer pizza y beber soda hasta que ésta comenzara a correr por mis venas. Ahora bien, la regla principal era permanecer con mis cinco sentidos intactos.

Pero antes, un vaso con leche fría y un analgésico.

.

A las seis empecé a prepararme para salir. Decidí darme una ducha rápida, porque limpiar todo el apartamento me había hecho sudar como nunca y aunque no iba para ser el contentillo de quienes asistieran, tampoco me era agradable imaginar que la blusa estaría pegándoseme en el cuerpo durante toda la noche.

Como siempre, al salir, me miraba en el espejo; parecía estar mejor que ayer, tan solo hacía falta que durmiese un poco más y mejor. Tomé el cepillo y lo pasé una y otra vez por todo mi cabello; en ese momento decidí hacerme un nudo alto, con mechones y el fleco cayendo en mi rostro, enmarcándolo.  
Una remera negra sin tirantes, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos tenis negros serían suficientes para mi objetivo en la reunión: que nadie molestara. Pero, si tanto quería que no me molestaran, ¿por qué me pasó por la mente aceptar ir? Bueno, no podía negarme ya, tal vez con eso solo conseguiría que Shikamaru me llevara a rastras.

Acaricié a Gin unos minutos antes de que la hora acordada llegara. Serví croquetas en su plato y llené el otro con agua, el ritual de siempre.

Oí que tocaron la puerta, tomé mi chaqueta y salí.

— ¿Qué opinas? —giré sobre mí misma.

—Nada —y clavó sus ojos color caoba en los míos.

—Vaya, qué amable —hice un puchero.

— ¿Qué querías que te dijera? —me miró— Estás normal.

Y eso era precisamente lo que quería saber.

.

Shikamaru estacionó el auto de su padre a una calle del Club, ubicado cerca del centro de Konoha y que, según mi amigo, era un pequeño piso oculto del tránsito tanto de personas como de autos, pues la entrada se hallaba justo delante de un pequeño pasillo que a su vez conectaba con unas escaleras que venían desde la acera.

Se aseguró de poner el seguro a las puertas y comenzamos a caminar.

—Tu padre fue muy amable al prestarte el auto, aun sabiendo que eres un peligro al volante —dije con la única intención de romper el hielo.

— ¿Amable? —bufó— Me chantajeó con decirle a mi madre acerca de unas cajetillas de cigarro que encontró en mi habitación, además de que tendré que hacer las compras y llevarlo a donde se le antoje por dos semanas. Eso, más bien, me pensar que seré su maldito chofer.

—Vaya —miré hacia otro lado—, y si te causaba más problemas que beneficios, ¿por qué terminaste aceptando?

—Porque no quería meternos en el transporte público de nuevo —sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Recordé la escena que armé y no dije nada más, porque otra vez tenía razón. Ese hombre pudo haberme hecho algo peor tan solo por el hecho de tratar de hacerme la heroína del cuento.

Seguimos unos metros más y ahí estaban las escaleras que, finalmente, conducirían al pasillo y a la entrada del Club. Frente a ellas, del lado de la acera que daba hacia el tránsito vehicular había un árbol enorme, con un tronco anchísimo, haciendo sombra, y cubierto, en algunas partes, por una especie de escarcha verde, con algunas cosas grabadas en él, que parecían ser iniciales. "N. H" y "H. H". Quise observarlo de cerca, pero decidí hacerlo con más atención y calma en otra ocasión pues noté que mi amigo se encontraba descendiendo rápidamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde opaco, dejando un rastro de humo esparciéndose lentamente a través del espacio. Lo seguí y me quedé detrás. Los barandales estaban oxidados, pero limpios. El último escalón tenía las huellas de unos zapatitos –que habían dejado marcados seguramente cuando el concreto aún no secaba, durante la construcción del Club–, dos pares de manos y cada uno con una palabra grabada en la parte inferior. Ambos grupos de marcas, se encontraban en dirección a la puerta y no de frente, en donde se encontraba un espacio de poco más de metro y medio, luego un pasillo corto perpendicular a las escaleras que continuaba hacia el lado izquierdo, de modo que la entrada estuviese aún más aislada de la calle. La pared del pasillo tenía marcas hechas con los dedos, dedos pequeños; éstas tenían formas y trazos diferentes, ninguno tenía una razón de ser con el anterior, pero, en realidad, no lucía mal, pues daba un aspecto de profundidad. Y, al deslizar curiosa mi mano por entre los relieves, me topé con un solo trazo que recorría toda la pared del pasillo, desde el inicio junto a las escaleras, hasta el marco de la puerta.

Nos detuvimos y escuché dos golpecitos en la puerta. Al abrirse, un olor a vainilla con azúcar salió del interior en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Hey, hermano, con que al final decidiste traer tu trasero por aquí! —gritó emocionado un chico moreno con cabello castaño y brillantes ojos –bajo los cuales se encontraban dos cicatrices con un leve tono rojizo–, que al parecer ya estaba un poco pasado de copas. Giró rápidamente hacia mí y afinó aún más la mirada— Y muy bien acompañado —su rostro salió a la luz por unos segundos y me guiñó un ojo, mostrándome la mitad de su perfecta dentadura blanca y dejando entrever un colmillo que parecía estar más afilado de lo normal. No pude si no solamente quedarme mirándolo—. Encantado de conocerte, linda—su aliento era dulce, era de café, pero destacaba un leve olor a alcohol también. Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Tenten, este es Kiba. Kiba, Tenten —soltó bruscamente Shikamaru, con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en el rostro, quien puso una mano en la cara del tal Kiba y lo echó hacia atrás—. Yo también me alegro de verte, pero con ella no te metes, perro.

Shika le había dejado la palma de su enorme mano marcada. Me reí mientras pasaba junto a él siguiendo mi camino hacia el interior del Club.

—Vamos, Nara, solamente bromeaba —pasó una mano sobando fuertemente su rostro, aunque con la expresión de satisfacción más descarada que vi en la vida. Bien, el tipo sí que parecía un perro.

Conforme avanzamos, el ruido de la música y las voces se acrecentaba. Y el aroma a vainilla con ahora la combinación de nuez tostada, no era la excepción. Comenzaba a dudar que aquello no fuera un Club, sino más bien una pastelería. Admito que estaba ansiosa por saber qué me encontraría, así que cuando la vi ante nosotros, hice a un lado la cortina traslúcida de color vino, pasándola por encima de mi cabeza y que, ahora más que considerarla un motivo de adorno, estorbaba a mi vista.

En vez de un destello de luz cegadora, fue la oscuridad quien me golpeó. Los focos eran de luz cálida y sobre ellos, las lámparas decorativas, que tenían motivos tribales, eran de colores ocre o naranja muy opaco. Las paredes, forradas de un papel tapiz liso café, estaban repletas de fotografías enmarcadas, de paisajes, de personas, de tonterías.

Shikamaru se había adelantado a saludar a todo el mundo y yo seguía parada justo debajo de la cortina, sosteniéndola a lo alto, observando con atención.

Ocho personas. Un rubio muy escandaloso, brincando por aquí y por allá, contando anécdotas de lo más estúpidas con expresiones y sobresaltos que lo eran aún más; un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro, tan negro que casi podía jurar que los destellos del mismo eran azules, sentado en el fondo en un sillón de cuero chedrón, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el piso, de vez en cuando echándole un ojo de muerte a aquel muchachillo gritón y caguengue que reía a todo pulmón hasta porque la mosca pasaba frente a él. Al lado suyo, otro chico más menos igual de sombrío que el anterior, con tez blanca, gafas oscuras –con la mirada hacia Kami sabe dónde– y la gorra de su sudadera puesta, con el cierre hasta arriba, de modo que apenas se le notaba la cara. En otro lado, mi amigo abrazaba y con singular alegría, le estrechaba la mano a un chico grande, tanto de altura como de complexión, con un cabello largo rojizo, un rostro ancho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un par de hoyuelos con forma de espiral acompañándola; Chouji, sin duda, porque si bien, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, Shika había contádome de él muchísimo –admito que, a lo mucho un par de veces, sin embargo, el hablar de alguien más de una vez, entre él y yo, ya era hablar acerca de alguien que en realidad significaba una amistad, considerablemente, importante–. Junto a ellos, tratando de participar, tímidamente, en la conversación, otro raro, con piel grisácea y cabello lacio. En otro sillón, ahora de cuero negro, frente al cual había una mesita de centro con un montón de chucherías para comer, sentadas, mirándose y charlando amenamente, tres chicas. La primera, en el extremo más alejado de mi dirección, con un excéntrico cabello corto rosa brillante, con un lazo, que hacía las veces de diadema, de color rojo vino. En el extremo más próximo a mí, y de la cual solo podía apreciar su larga cabellera rubia sujetada en una coleta alta y sus largas piernas, cruzadas armoniosamente con la postura erguida de su cuerpo. Ahora bien, la chica en medio de las otras dos era…

— ¡Ouch! —se me salió justo cuando sentí un brusco empujón en mi costado izquierdo, lo que provocó que estrellase mi codo, con el cual sostenía la cortina, contra la pared.

Apenas alcancé a ver cómo todos desviaban la vista hacia mí porque, entonces, la cortina cayó de nuevo, sobre nosotros, pues sentía que alguien se encontraba a mi lado, y era el mismo que me había golpeado. Quise hacerla de lado para poder ver a los ojos y decirle un par de cosas acerca de que el lenguaje no es de adorno y que si quería pasar, por lo menos, y aunque no amablemente, pudiera haberme dicho que me apartara y lo hubiese hecho. Revolví mis manos para intentar escabullirme del maldito y enorme trozo de tela.

Mis manos se encontraron con algo firme y frío, me sostuve a ello. Seguí entonces esa pista y dirigí mi rostro para ver qué era. Subí y subí con la mirada, lentamente. Y lo que vi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y me resbalara con la cortina que, sin darme cuenta, se encontraba ahora bajo mis pies. Unos brazos anchos –tanto que el flexionar la espalda hacia atrás me era prácticamente imposible–, me sostuvieron fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndome y frustrando la dolorosa caída.

_Ese cabello. Increíblemente largo._

Cuando menos me di cuenta, yo tenía, a quien fuera, sujetado firmemente por el cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos. Sentí su piel, tan suave, tan tersa, marmolea, que despedía hierbabuena, y que estaba helada.

_Ese aroma frío._

Hacía unos instantes que cerré mis ojos anticipando y preparándome para chocar violentamente con el suelo, pero como ese vergonzoso acontecimiento se vio interrumpido, los abrí, con cuidado, de par en par y me encaminé para ver…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró con una apenas perceptible preocupación.

_Esa voz. De ángel._

—Sí —con esfuerzo emití aquel monosílabo, sin poder despegar la mirada de…

_Esos ojos, llenos de galaxias opalinas._

— ¿Tú…? —soltó de repente, arrastrando los sonidos, agravando la voz y apartándome al instante, haciendo que me tambaleara peligrosamente una vez más.

_Él. Que así como había aparecido, con una actitud de protección, se alejó, como la primera y última vez que nos vimos._

— ¡N-neji-niisan! —gritó una desesperada, pero delicada voz que venía del fondo del Club.

_Neji._

Y de pronto, todo en mi campo de visión se deslizó, volviéndose más alto, más grande. Y yo, más pequeña.

* * *

_So, aquí está, después de un largo tiempo ausente. Créanme, la universidad me absorbió por completo, cada vez se pone más y más pesado todo. Con decirles que en menos de seis horas tendré un examen...__Y sé que, quizá para mis asuntos académicos no fue lo correcto, pero en vez de dar un último repaso al tema de mi prueba, me pasé escribiendo lo que acaban de leer, en el transcurso de la mañana._

_No me arrepiento, pues fluía y no quise detenerme. Ojalá les guste y haya valido la pena de su espera. :'c  
_

_Y, bueno, a ver cómo me va en el examen. xDDDD  
_

_Los/las quiero, mucho en verdad, así como de todo corazón lamento haberlos/las hecho esperar.  
__Besos y abrazos, pipol._

_Hyugita390_


End file.
